Tremblements
by Tema24
Summary: Nami est coincée à terre avec un membre de son équipage. Pas n'importe lequel. Un One-Shot LuNa


_Bonjour!_

_Me voici avec un one-shot, mon premier dans l'univers de One Piece. _

_J'espère que cela vous plaira et je suis très intéressée par vos commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou pas, tout est bon à prendre. En effet, je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça vaut, en particulier parce que j'y ai multiplié les nouveautés, pour moi en tout cas. _

_Je le vois un peu comme une sorte d'exercice de style en fait, je crains que l'histoire ne vous paraisse pas forcément très originale^^_

_D'abord c'est un one-shot, j'en ai déjà fait quelques uns mais je n'ai pas l'habitude. Il est malheureusement très long. Je ne sais pas faire court. C'est ma maladie. Je m'en excuse, et j'espère que vous aurez tout de même envie d'aller jusqu'au bout!_

_Ensuite c'est à la première personne, je n'ai jamais écrit de cette façon. J'avais envie d'essayer, pour voir. Verdict : C'est pas évident^^ _

_Enfin, c'est du Luffy/Nami. Certaines personnes qui se reconnaîtront m'ont passé le virus!! ;-) Alors pour mon petit essai, c'est ce couple que j'aime beaucoup que j'ai choisi._

_Alors voila, tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est vous souhaiter (et vous espérer!) une bonne lecture!! _

**Tremblements**

- Zut ! Zut ! Zut ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

- Ben je pouvais pas savoir moi !

- Mais pourquoi il faut toujours que tu fasses n'importe quoi ?!

- Désolé Nami…

- Tu peux !

Il me regarde avec un air penaud. Je n'ai même plus envie de le frapper. De toute façon je l'ai déjà fait. Plusieurs fois. Et ça ne m'a pas calmée. Ca fait un moment que ça ne me calme plus d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi… De toute façon, il a le don de me rendre folle, ça, ça ne change pas. Et aujourd'hui, c'est le pompom, la palme…

Nous sommes arrivés hier sur cette île que les autochtones appellent eux même le « Toboggan infernal ». Un truc étonnant : l'île est une espère de gigantesque pente coupée en deux par… comment pourrait-on appeler ça… un canal ? Oui allons-y pour ça. Donc elle est traversée par un canal dont le courant est extrêmement rapide. Pour passer à l'île suivante indiquée par le log pose, il faut le suivre, mais on ne peut pas le remonter. Les villageois du port nous ont bien prévenus : il y a d'autres villages en bas mais il s'agit bien de ne rien oublier ici car il n'y a pas moyen de remonter.

Et nous, c'est notre abruti de capitaine qu'on a oublié.

On a décidé du départ, tout le monde était d'accord. Nous sommes partis… Nous nous sommes engagés dans le canal… Le Sunny a pris de la vitesse… et, là, soudain, étant postée pour une raison que j'ai oubliée (et que je maudis) à l'arrière du bateau, je l'ai vu sur la berge en train de courser je ne sais quelle bestiole. Personne ne l'avait vu descendre… Le crétin… J'ai hurlé pour lui dire de remonter à bord fissa et comme il n'entendait pas ce que je disais et qu'il n'avait pas envie de laisser tomber sa trouvaille, il s'est dit que s'il allongeait le bras pour m'attraper et m'amener sur la berge – alors qu'il sait pertinemment que je déteste ça - il m'entendrait bien mieux.

Résultat : les autres sont partis sans nous et pour m'entendre, il m'a entendu. Je vais le tuer.

- Mais j'ai dit à Zorro que j'avais vu un truc qu'avait l'air bon ! Il vous a pas dit d'attendre ?

- Ah oui ?! Et ça ne t'a pas paru étrange qu'il ait les yeux fermés et qu'il ronfle ?! Il a pioncé toute la matinée ! Il n'a même pas vu qu'on était arrivé à une île !

- Quoi ? Tu crois qu'il dormait ? C'est pour ça qu'il a pas répondu alors?!

- Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi bête !! Quand je t'ai appelé tu as bien vu qu'on partait non ?!

- Ben non.

Je vais craquer. Et je vois bien qu'il le sait. Il a un regard inquiet qui ne trompe pas. Il a raison d'avoir peur. Il n'y a aucun autre bateau prêt à descendre le canal et il y a une jungle qui nous sépare de l'autre bout de l'île. Je vais l'assassiner.

- Nami… On fait quoi alors ?

- A toi de me dire crétin de Capitaine ! Les autres vont nous attendre en bas. Soit on attend qu'un hypothétique bateau se pointe pour monter à bord, soit on descend à pied et comme les bords du canal sont déjà impraticables à trois cents mètres, on est bons pour passer par la forêt !

- Ben on pourrait acheter une barque…

- Tu as vu à quelle vitesse est parti le Sunny ? Hors de question que je m'aventure en barque dans ces rapides. Et toute façon je n'ai pas assez d'argent sur moi.

- Ben ça doit quand même se faire en canot…

- Oui et c'est sans danger. On sait que tu es un as de la nage….

- Ah… oui…

Oh mince. Voila que je deviens vraiment méchante. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il ne peut pas nager… En plus il a vraiment l'air embêté. C'est bizarre, de temps en temps, il a cet air perdu… naïf… je ne sais pas. Et ça me coupe l'envie de lui crier dessus. Comme maintenant... Bon, je me reprends. On va trouver une solution.

- Bon… et bien…il va falloir qu'on fasse la traversée de l'île à pied. On va en avoir pour la nuit en plus. C'est bien, c'est le genre de truc qui t'amuse…

Tiens, justement ça n'a pas l'air de l'amuser, pourquoi il fait cette tête là ?

- Ca ne va pas Luffy ?

- Si… Si.

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu. D'habitude quand il s'agit d'explorer une grotte, une forêt ou n'importe quoi d'autre il saute sur place… C'est bizarre.

- Heu… tu vois une autre solution ?

- Non non. Bon bah on y va ? Il faut qu'on achète à manger avant de partir !!

Ah. Je le retrouve. Il a faim. Je suis rassurée.

- Le truc que tu coursais ça ne se mange pas ?

- Je sais pas, ça m'a échappé.

- Oh d'accord. Bon je n'ai pas grand-chose sur moi donc on va prendre le minimum je te préviens !

- Naaaaan attend on part en randonnée là, il nous faut des taaaaas de trucs !! Genre de quoi faire un méga feu de camp !!

- Sûrement pas ! On va encore attirer un max de bêtes dangereuses !

- Mais non ça va être trop bien ! Comme sur Skypea !! Regarde !

Il se met à danser sur place en s'allongeant le nez pour ressembler à un loup. Je souris de bon cœur. C'est vrai qu'il m'énerve souvent, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait rire!

---

- On aurait du prendre plus à manger !!

- Je n'avais pas assez d'argent ! J'ai préféré acheter un duvet ! Et t'aurais du me laisser t'en prendre un aussi !

- Je préfère à manger.

- Ouais mais tu pourras toujours attraper un truc pour le manger, chasser la couverture c'est plus dur !

Je suis prise de remords. Allez savoir pourquoi.

- On aurait du te prendre un duvet aussi.

- Naaaan c'est bon.

- Ce n'est pas juste que j'en ai un et pas toi.

- N'importe quoi, j'veux pas que t'attrape froid en plus. Déjà que c'est ma faute si on est là.

Et la dessus il part devant. Et moi je suis sciée. Depuis quand il a des remords quand il fait une bêtise? Et bien, j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises…

---

On marche depuis plus de deux heures entre les arbres. Enfin, il avance, et j'essaie de le suivre. De temps en temps, il oublie que je ne suis pas capable de faire des bonds gigantesques comme lui et il est obligé de revenir en arrière pour m'attendre. Au moins, ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Et puis en fait, je m'amuse pas mal finalement. C'est drôle de le voir faire l'imbécile dans les arbres.

Tiens c'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de chose avec lui. Enfin, seule avec lui. Quand on part en exploration, généralement je reste avec Chopper, Usopp ou Robin, je suis plus facilement leur rythme. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que ça avait l'air de l'ennuyer tout à l'heure. Il savait que l'allais le ralentir et il avait peur de ne pas s'amuser du coup…

- Ca va Nami?

- Oui oui…

Il n'arrête pas de le demander. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si attentionné. Il doit vraiment avoir des remords. Ou bien je suis tellement un boulet à traîner qu'il se sent obligé… Oh et puis c'est de sa faute après tout! Ca m'énerve! Pourquoi je m'en fais autant?!

Cette colline est presque une montagne. Je vais bientôt suer à grosses gouttes si ça continue. Ah… enfin je suis en haut. Ca redescend. Je souffle un peu. Quoi? Que se passe-t-il? Ca… bouge... Le sol bouge! Un tremblement de terre! C'est violent, je trébuche. Le sol vibre sous mes pieds, de la poussière vole, je ne vois plus rien! Cet arbre, il vient de tomber! Mais ou est-il? Il a glissé et… Oh mon dieu le sol est en train de se craqueler! Est-ce que… c'est un vrai gouffre qui s'ouvre! Il s'étend plus vite que mes jambes ne peuvent me transporter! Je cours mais je sens que ça me rattrape. Où est Luffy? Est-ce qu'il est tombé? Non je l'entends crier mon nom. Mais je ne le vois pas. Il y a trop de poussière.

- Namiiii !! Où tu es?! C'est un tremblement de terre!! NAMIIII !!!

Ca y est. Le sol se défait sous mes pieds. Je glisse. Je tombe. J'essaie de m'accrocher au bord mais mes doigts me trahissent. Alors j'essaie de m'accrocher à sa voix. Je l'entends encore m'appeler. Je l'appelle aussi. Je vais mourir. J'ai peur. Soudain, je flotte. Quelque chose a saisi mon bras et me soulève. Je fais un vol plané en avant. C'est Luffy qui a attrapé mon poignet. Je crois qu'il a tiré de toutes ses forces dans la panique mais je suis trop légère pour lui alors je vole trop loin. Il me retient encore et cette fois je tombe pour de bon. Mais quand j'atterris, terrifiée, il est là et amortit le choc avec son corps. La terre tremble toujours, déchaînée. On dirait que ça ne va jamais s'arrêter.

- Luffy… Balbutie-je.

Il ne dit rien. Il me soulève et m'emporte alors que le trou dans le sol continue à se creuser et se rapproche de nous. Je ferme les yeux. S'il est là, je ne risque plus rien.

On s'arrête. Il me pose. Est-ce qu'il va me laisser? Je ne veux pas! Je panique de nouveau. Je m'accroche à sa veste comme une gamine. Les boutons se déchirent. Je ne veux pas qu'il me lâche. Je ne réfléchis plus, je veux juste qu'il reste là. Il ne me lâche pas. Au contraire, il me serre contre lui, Il m'entoure de ses bras pour me protéger des débris qui volent dans tous les sens. Je sens sa main glisser dans mes cheveux alors qu'il protège ma tête. Nous restons un long moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le sol cesse de trembler. Il me serre inutilement fort, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je suis bien. Etrangement bien. Je n'ai plus peur. Autour de moi c'est la fin du monde et pourtant… seigneur je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi en paix. Je réalise soudain que je n'ai jamais été aussi près de Luffy. D'où je suis, je me rends compte qu'il est plus musclé qu'il en a l'air. Son torse, ses bras… Sa peau est chaude, il sent bon.

Le sol s'arrête de trembler alors que je me fais cette réflexion. Je… mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?! Voilà qu'il me lâche. Je le laisse faire cette fois. J'ai l'impression de me réveiller en pleine nuit et de ne pas savoir où je suis.

- Nami? Demande-t-il timidement. Tu vas bien?

J'ai besoin d'une seconde pour me remettre. Je sens que je rougis. Je me rends compte que je me suis laissée aller. Je crois qu'il est en train de rougir aussi. Où est-ce que c'est dans ma tête?

- Ca va. Heu… merci Luffy.

- Ben… c'est normal.

Un silence gêné s'installe. Et dure.

Non je ne rêve pas, il rougit. C'est sûr. Est-ce que lui aussi il a ressenti comme moi… quelque chose? Je ne suis pas encore capable de donner un nom à ça.

On se lève, je suis un vrai zombie. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Le paysage est dévasté. Maintenant il y a large gouffre devant nous. On va devoir trouver un moyen de le traverser.

- Ben mince alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Nami? Il y a un gros trou maintenant. C'était quoi ce truc?

Oui, j'aimerais bien le savoir, ce que c'était... Je me force à sortir de mes pensées.

- Tu as vu comme moi. Un tremblement de terre. Ca a du secouer toute l'île. J'espère que les autres n'ont pas eu de problèmes.

- Ah oui moi aussi.

- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de passer. Réfléchissons.

Ce n'est pas son truc. Il me regarde et attend que je trouve. Je le regarde aussi et… ça me perturbe. Je perds le fil. Ca ne va pas du tout. Je… J'ai une idée. Oh non je….

Ca sort de ma bouche comme une balle de révolver sans que je puisse l'arrêter.

- Tu n'as qu'à allonger le bras et m'emmener avec toi! Ca ne devrait pas être un problème non?

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, médusé.

- Mais Nami… tu détestes ça! Pourquoi tu voudrais faire comme ça?

Il a raison. Complètement. Qu'est-ce qui me prend? J'essaie de réfléchir. Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai compris pourquoi. Mais je ne vais pas lui dire. J'ai déjà du mal à ME le dire.

J'ai envie qu'il me touche encore.

Je dois savoir si ce que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure était du à la peur ou… à autre chose. Je dois savoir. Je vais répondre quelque chose de plausible. Même si je me sens ridicule, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en empêcher. D'ailleurs, après ça, quand j'aurais la confirmation que j'ai seulement eu un délire à cause de la peur – bien compréhensible – tout ira mieux.

Je m'entends raconter n'importe quoi. Je suis en dehors de mon corps.

- Non non je ne déteste pas ça… enfin si… c'est juste que… enfin… si je suis préparée, et que je peux me tenir comme il faut, ça va. D'accord?

- Heu… ouais… ok…

Il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'accord. Vu sa tête, lui, il n'a pas hâte du tout que je m'accroche à lui de nouveau. A moins que… est-ce qu'il ne vient pas de détourner les yeux?

J'y réfléchirai plus tard. La je m'approche de lui. La vache, c'est bizarre. Je crois que je vais me dégonfler. C'est de la folie, du pur délire. Depuis quand je balise devant Luffy?! Je n'y crois pas! C'est insensé! In-sen-sé!! Et en même temps, tellement réel… Tiens je suis déjà tout prêt de lui. Voilà que je me déplace sans m'en apercevoir. Ce ne sera pas le truc le plus étrange de la journée.

- Bon, j'ai repéré un truc où m'accrocher. C'est bon. Tu veux que je te tienne comment Nami?

Evidemment. Il préfère que je lui dise quoi faire. Quand il m'attrape par le bras, la jambe ou même la taille et que je me retrouve la tête à l'envers je lui en colle toujours une à l'atterrissage. Pas étonnant qu'il fasse gaffe.

- Et bien… Je… Laisse moi réfléchir…

Je respire un bon coup car la sensation de gêne que j'éprouve refuse de passer. Puis me convaincant que ce petit "test" va dissiper tout malentendu dans mon esprit malmené par une expérience traumatisante, je lève les bras et les passe autour de son cou. Jusque là, tout va bien.

Lui, il hésite. J'entends qu'il respire un peu fort. Puis il se décide et m'attire à lui en me tenant par la taille.

Et là ça ne va plus du tout.

La sensation étrange est de nouveau là. Encore plus forte.

Je sens son souffle dans mon cou. J'enfouis mon visage dans le sien. Je respire à fond l'odeur de sa peau. Je sais que quand on sera de l'autre côté et qu'il va me lâcher j'aurais un gros, gros problème. C'est Luffy et je suis en train de perdre les pédales. Complètement. On s'envole. D'habitude je hurle de frayeur. La, je n'ai pas peur. Est-ce que c'est encore mon imagination où il me serre plus que nécessaire? Alors que je suis au dessus du gouffre et que j'ai l'impression de devenir folle, je me surprends à espérer que oui. C'est de pire en pire.

---

Est-ce que c'est la peur qui a provoqué ce changement en moi? Ou bien est-ce que contact imprévu qui m'a montré quelque chose qui existait déjà? Je ne sais pas. Je ne saurais peut-être jamais. Peu importe en fait. En tout cas, maintenant, j'ai un problème.

Nous avons atterri et depuis, on n'a échangé que quelques mots alors qu'on discutait tranquillement avant le tremblement de terre. Après avoir touché le sol, - sur nos pieds, et non la tête la première, le fait mérite d'être souligné, ce n'était pas acquis connaissant mon capitaine -, je ne l'ai pas tout de suite lâché. Oh je n'ai mis qu'une seconde de trop mais… est-ce qu'il s'en est aperçu? Est-ce qu'il est gêné à cause de ça? Est-ce qu'il a peur que j'en parle? Ou au contraire n'a-t-il rien vu du tout, rien ressenti, tout est dans ma tête de pioche?!

J'essaie de me résonner alors que la nuit tombe. C'est Luffy, juste Luffy. C'est notre capitaine, un grand gamin, la plupart du temps complètement dingue. Il est obnubilé par ses rêves, inconscient du danger. Dès qu'il en a l'occasion, il se jette la tête la première dans les ennuis, et nous avec. Heureusement qu'il est aussi en mesure de nous protéger. Ce qu'il fait. Et bien.

Raaa non! Il est impossible à tenir, à suivre! En vérité, il est impossible tout court! Il est le pire cinglé que la terre ait porté! Il est…

… le centre de mon monde. Celui avec qui je me sens bien. Celui avec qui je n'ai peur de rien. Il est complètement fou, mais j'aime ça.

J'ai vraiment un gros problème.

---

On a établi un camp sous les arbres. Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. Je sais que je ne vais jamais réussir à dormir. Surtout s'il est à un mètre de moi. Pas moyen. Mais il fait trop sombre pour continuer. Même avec des torches. Alors on s'est arrêté. On a mangé un bout, enfin surtout Luffy. Moi je n'ai pas très faim. Au début je me suis dit que s'il pouvait se goinfrer comme ça c'est qu'il n'était sûrement pas aussi troublé que moi, mais réflexion faite, c'est Luffy. Rien ne peut lui couper l'appétit. Et puis, je préfère croire qu'il est aussi troublé que moi. D'ailleurs, il me parle toujours à peine, c'est bien la preuve que quelque chose ne va pas non?

Cette ambiance particulière, le fait qu'on soit complètement seuls, ça ne m'aide pas. Au contraire ça me pousse dans une pente vraiment dangereuse. Je n'arrête pas de me poser la question. Est-ce que lui aussi… ? Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Et le pire, c'est que comme quand j'ai voulu vérifier si ce que je ressentais était le fruit de mon imagination ou non, la aussi, j'ai envie d'en avoir le cœur net. Ca m'obsède. Je ne suis pas une fille qui vit dans l'incertitude. Je déteste ça. Quand je me pose une question, j'agis. Je trouve la réponse. Seulement là c'est compliqué, cette réponse-ci risque de me coûter cher. Si finalement je suis la seule à ressentir ça… je préfère ne pas y penser. L'amitié, l'équipage. Ca pourrait tout bousiller. Non, c'est vrai. Ca va passer tout seul, il suffit de patienter. C'est idiot. C'est dans ma tête. Ca ne vaut pas la peine de tout ficher en l'air. Il suffit que j'attende que ça passe.

Sauf que je n'arrive pas à dormir.

J'ai beau avoir le duvet et lui rien, il dort à présent et pas moi. Il a enlevé sa veste pour s'en servir comme oreiller. De toute façon elle est fichue, par ma faute, j'ai arraché la moitié des boutons pendant le tremblement de terre. Il dort donc sur le dos, seulement vêtu de son short, éclairé par le feu crépitant. Et moi je suis là, à le regarder, à alimenter mon obsession. Il n'y a vraiment aucune chance que je puisse dormir cette nuit. Aucune. J'aimerais qu'il en soit de même pour lui…

Foutue. Je suis foutue.

Tiens, je me suis rapprochée.

C'est plus fort que moi. Il faut que je saches. Non peut-être que je peux attendre. Il ne vaut mieux pas. Mais je dois m'assurer (une fois de plus, l'excuse perd de son crédit, à force) que je suis sure de moi.

Je vais m'approcher encore. Juste un peu.

Je ne sais pas ce que je m'apprête à faire. Mais quoi que ce soit, je suis bien partie pour le faire. Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit une bonne idée. Mais c'est trop tard. Je suis tout prêt de lui. Je l'entends respirer doucement.

Mes doigts n'obéissent plus à mon cerveau. Ils font n'importe quoi. C'est catastrophique. Ils viennent de se poser sur sa poitrine. Sa peau est chaude et douce. Est-ce que cela suffit? Je sais ce que je veux savoir. Ma cause est perdue et si je ne m'éloigne pas tout de suite je vais faire une grosse bêtise. Apparemment non, ça ne suffit pas. Mes doigts courent sur son visage. Je passe les doigts dans ses cheveux, caresse sa joue du dos de la main. Il va se réveiller, je dois arrêter ça tout de suite.

Nami, arrête ça tout de suite. Luffy va se réveiller et tu vas devoir lui expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire. La petite voix me hurle de ne pas continuer. Je sais qu'elle a raison. Mais je l'envoie se faire voir. Car j'arrive à sa bouche.

Mes doigts glissent sur ses lèvres.

Si j'avais cru une seule seconde que tout ceci ramènerait mes pieds sur terre par l'opération du Saint Esprit, j'ai la confirmation que ce n'est pas le cas. Je plane à des kilomètres au dessus du sol.

Je caresse sa bouche une dernière fois.

Je sursaute.

Il vient d'attraper mon poignet.

Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que je vais faire!...

Il se redresse en s'appuyant sur le coude. Il tient toujours mon poignet. Je remarque que sa main est moite et tremble un peu.

- Na... Nami.. ?

- Je… Luffy… je suis… désolée… je…. oh là là…

Je sens mes joues brûler. C'est horrible. Mais ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de tout façon, car quand il va me lâcher, je vais me jeter dans le feu tellement j'ai honte.

Il n'a pas l'air bien non plus. Il répète:

- Nami… Nami.. qu'est-ce que…

- Pardon Luffy… j'aurais du savoir que tu ne… je… c'est juste que je voulais être sure…

- Que je quoi?

Il a relevé quelque chose dans mes paroles mais je suis trop paniquée pour l'écouter.

- Je ne voulais pas… J'ai cru sentir que… et toi aussi... c'était dans ma tête… Si tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi, on n'est pas obligé d'en parler… oh je suis si désolée…

- Mais Nami..

Je n'ose plus le regarder.

- Quoi?

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure.

Je sens qu'il lâche mon poignet mais sa main prend timidement la mienne. Je lève les yeux. Il n'a pas l'air en colère.

- Nami… je ne suis pas très… heu… malin… heu… excuse-moi…

Je profite de son sommeil pour … enfin bref …. et c'est lui qui s'excuse? Incroyable.

- Nami… tu as dit que… tu ressentais quoi?

- …

- Heu… pardon… heu…

Il va reposer ma main. Je l'en empêche.

- Non non attend!

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux perdus.

- Luffy, je crois que… je…

Je crois surtout que je ne vais pas arriver à le dire.

Tant pis.

On verra bien.

J'attire son visage vers moi avec ma main libre. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont comme je les imaginais. Douces. Sucrées. Même s'il me repousse, ça valait le coup.

Mais il ne me repousse pas. Au contraire. Il serre fort ma main. Il ne contrôle pas sa force alors il me fait un peu mal, mais ce n'est pas grave. Il se redresse et m'attire contre lui. Il m'enlace et me rend mon baiser. Quand j'éloigne mon visage, je vois dans ses yeux qu'il ressent la même chose que moi. Il ne sait pas comment le dire non plus. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Il murmure seulement :

- J'osais pas Nami. J'osais pas…

Puis il m'embrasse encore.

Avant de m'abandonner complètement, je pense vaguement à demain, quand on retrouvera les autres. Rien ne sera plus pareil.


End file.
